Sugar Rush
by CirsiumVulgare
Summary: One-shot sequel to Taking Bullets. Ste and Brendan are getting ready for their first Christmas together.


First days of December had been crazy.

They had been looking for the apartments which Ste's realtor had suggested. There was no real hurry to move and it had been more of something to pass the time while Brendan was still recovering, and something to take their minds off from the events which had lead to his injury. And it had been nice, trying to picture themselves in those flats they had been shown, how they would decorate them, which would be their local store if they'd live there. But none of the places they had seen over the few weeks had felt right.

Until the realtor had shown them the little house near Amy's neighbourhood, but on a never area. It was one of those joint houses, with elderly couple living next door. There were two floors but with only two bedrooms, single bathroom and smaller living room it was still less massive than Ste's previous place. Backyard wasn't big but because neither of them had a green finger it didn't really matter as they were already bickering who would have to mow the lawn. Ste liked the size of the kitchen and Brendan liked that there was a proper fireplace. Bathroom was big and had both shower cubicle and a tub, and house had been fully renovated few years prior, walls painted fresh, light colors and instead of carpets there were wooden floors. There were high tile walls around the house which made the place feel secure, intimate.

As the place was empty and the owners were eager to sell soon as possible, Ste and Brendan pretty much made their choice on the spot. Two days later they got a call that a couple with three kids had made an offer for Ste's current place so soon as they got the legal stuff done they could move on their new house straight away. They had their holiday to Dublin already booked and Ste had suggested they'd postpone it but Brendan was stubborn, so instead they had a couple days time to move houses before their flight.

Sorting out the stuff to give away to charity and the ones Ste wanted to keep was a mad rush, plus there was Brendan's stuff which he still had at Cheryl's because there had been no point to drag them on Ste's place just to move them again soon as they found a new place. Brendan had insisted they would deal the move by themselves and had been grumpy for days when Ste had called the moving company instead. Even when the doctors and therapist had been pleased with Brendan's recovery and had told him to use the arm as much as possible, they still had been very clear to avoid too rough exertion. Ste wouldn't have him carry heavy sofas and beds and hurt himself in the process, but Brendan had still been on the mood until Ste had soothed him one night with a tongue in his butt. He had never rimmed anyone before but judging by Brendan's reactions he had done a pretty good job.

They didn't have much time to unpack and decorate their new home before their trip, just get out the necessities and make their bedroom ready. Ste hoped the elderly couple next door would have hearing problems because he couldn't keep his voice down when they were christening their new place.

The week in Dublin after what had happened with Walker, Brendan's recovery and the move had felt like heaven for Ste. Waking up in a hotel room, having breakfast in one of the cafe's, walking around the city while Brendan showing him the sights, having a pint and bite to eat in one of the many pubs, it all helped Ste to relax properly. He had found stuff for Amy and the kids for Christmas and had got himself good amount of "tourist crap" as Brendan called them. They had met Declan and Padraig several times over the week, and even Eileen couple of times and she had given Ste some long, judging looks but had hold her tongue because Declan so clearly liked him. Ste tried not to take it personally as she was bound to be snarky for the first man her ex-husband would introduce to their sons, but it still made Ste feel like she though him just one of Brendan's random guys and not a man he was living with.

He would have probably felt worse if Brendan wouldn't have told Ste that he loved him. But he had, the first night in. They had a walk back for the hotel and had crossed the Ha'Penny Bridge. They had already walked over it during the day, but Ste had wanted to stop and look the city lights now when everything was dark and more magical. Brendan had told him about the lovelocks and Ste had absently played with one with his fingers. Jackie & Marcus, it had said and he wondered who and were they were now. Brendan had stood next to him, watching Ste rather than the view and when he had spoken Ste first thought he had been imagining it.

"What?" He had asked and looked Brendan, barely daring to breath like that alone could scare Brendan to take back his words.

"I love you Steven," he had said again, louder this time, looking nervous like fearing Ste would laugh at him, "I can't live my life without you."

Ste had been aware he was crying but those were tears of happiness, his insides feeling like they would explode with the joy. "I love you too." He had managed and then Brendan had wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. Back in the hotel they had took their time when they had made love through the night, making each other come several times before falling asleep tangled together in the early hours of the morning. And when someone later asked Ste what he had liked Dublin the best he would tell the seaside, or mention how many great pubs and restaurants there were. In truth he would always remember that first night there, but it was private, something for them to cherish and not to share with anyone else.

And when their holiday was over and it was time to get back to home Ste hadn't felt sad, but excited. They had their new home to get into, Christmas was just few weeks away and he had several plans for his new business and was just waiting for the right venue to come in his way. It was all just starting for them and Ste couldn't wait to see what each day would bring.

It was the first day in their new home after their holiday when Ste realised he had moved in with a Christmas enthusiastic.

They needed milk for their breakfast and Ste had popped in for the corner shop at the end of the street. Brendan had offered to come with him but Ste had wanted to go by himself. He still got edgy around strangers and was scared to go out alone, but his therapist had encouraged him to try to do little things to get over the fear, and five minutes walk to the little shop seemed like a perfect thing to start. Ste managed to get in and out without freaking out and he was very proud of himself when he let himself back in.

"I'm back!" He shouted and walked in the living room. "Err, Brendan, what's this?"

There were meter after meter of different kind of Christmas lights spread on the floor and over the couch, several green garlands and tinsels made of gold, red or silver. Baubles were lying around and there was a box open on the ground which seemed like it was full of them. Brendan stood in the middle of it all, casual, playing with one of the light set.

"How was it?" He asked and nodded towards the milk carton on Ste's hand. "Getting the milk, how did it go?"

"Fine. Didn't get anxious at all." Ste looked the stuff which had taken over their living room. "What's all this?"

"My Christmas decorations. Started to unbox stuff and came across these ones, and thought I might just as well get them out. This one doesn't work though. One selfish light bulb, it goes bang, party over for everyone."

"I didn't know you liked Christmas." Brendan had always seemed so... stylish and steady that Ste had hard time imagine him having all these shiny decorations or get this excited about holidays.

"I like some parts of it. Why?" Brendan looked the stuff too. "Is it too much?"

"No." Ste went and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It just surprised me, that's all. I thought I was into Christmas but compared to this... But it's nice. Actually, now when I think of it, what if we have a dinner party on Christmas? Like a housewarming?"

"I don't know, Steven, the gatherings are part of those Christmas traditions I'm not so fond of. Hey look, they work!" The string of light had lit up in Brendan's hand, making him smile. He put it down and turned to look Ste properly. "It's just that.. My dad... He used to have these Christmas parties where he got drunk and gave me a bruise or two as a present. I liked to take my mind off it by decorating, like I did with my ma when she was still alive and I lived with her. We had a tree and all the nice ribbons to put on it, and she used to bake days and days to get all the treats done." Brendan had a sad smile on his lips as he looked past Ste to his memories. Ste was stroking his arm, heart aching for things Brendan had lost and gone through. "And I don't know, when she was gone and I lived with my dad decorating was something that made me feel closer to her. Made my dad call me a little queer, obviously, but... Yeah so I'm not very eager for gatherings."

"I understand. But Brendan, it would be the people close to us. I was thinking that just Amy and the kids, and Cheryl and Mitzeee, and maybe Tony too. Our family, yeah? And we can start build up our own traditions." He kissed him again. "Just think about it, okay?" Then he looked on the floor and pushed one of the garlands with his foot. "If we want to get this lot up we better start unpacking rest of the stuff so we can decorate it."

Rest of the day they spent unboxing and getting their possession on right places. While they worked Brendan talked more about his childhood Christmases, the ones he had shared with his mother. Ste loved to hear him talk and learn more about him. He tried to picture what Brendan had looked like as a little boy and hoped he would have had some photos from those days. Ste didn't mention the housewarming anymore but when they cuddled up in bed in the evening it was Brendan who brought it up again.

"Steven? About the dinner party... Is that what you want?"

Ste was curled up to Brendan's side, right arm resting across his chest and thumb absently playing with his nipple. "We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. I just thought it would be nice, to show off our new place and spend Christmas at the same time with people close to us."

"Just our friends, right?" Brendan turned so he was on his side and could look Ste in the eye, and even now Ste couldn't help but feel thankful that his wounds had healed so well that he was able to do that. "Nothing fancy, just dinner with them?"

"Yeah, just food, little wine. Would that be okay?"

"Mmmh. I think I could manage." He kissed him. Then the took hold of Ste's hand and slid it to his bum. "Now, do you wanna show what your tongue can do again?"

Ste grinned against his mouth and gave him a quick kiss before shuffling his way down while Brendan rolled onto to his stomach. "It's my pleasure." He scraped his teeth over Brendan's bum cheek. "I still have a lot to learn."

::::::

Over the next days Christmas took over their house. Decorations were on everywhere, over the doors, hanging on the windows, draped over the fireplace. One afternoon Brendan wanted to go and look for a tree and it wasn't an easy task. They went over several markets but none of the trees were good enough for Brendan's standards and he even got into an argument with one of the seller, telling him he's trees were crap and Ste had to drag him away. They had a long talk in the car and eventually Brendan agreed to see the fake trees, and by some miracle, after going through four different stores, he found one which he thought was agreeable. Ste felt relieved thinking that at least they would be saved from this hunt for the following years because the one they got would last them for ages. Next argument came with the placement of the tree, and the had to switch the place of their sofa but finally both of them were pleased. Ste left the decoration to Brendan and started to call over their friends and family to see what day they would be able to pop in for a dinner.

They settled for 23rd because almost everyone already had plans for Christmas Eve. Mitzeee wanted to bring Riley and Ste agreed before checking with Brendan, which was another reason for him to get grumpy because neither of them really knew Mitzeee's boyfriend. Cheryl would be coming with Nate and of course Amy with the kids. Tony promised he would try to make it if he would dare to leave the restaurant for couple of hours, making Ste feel guilty for leaving him in such troubles just before Christmas but Brendan managed to soothe him. Then Ste made Brendan call Joel and ask him come too. Ste had only seen the young man couple of times and both occasions his attitude towards Ste had been pretty awful, but Ste knew he and Brendan were close and it would be weird not to at least ask him. Cheryl had explained to him how Joel had been found Brendan as a father figure when his real dad had ended up in prison, and that he sometimes got bit too possessive of Brendan's attention. Ste hoped he would see the invitation as a friendly gesture, but feared the lad would be on a mood for the whole evening.

They did some Christmas shopping both together and separately, when Ste joined Amy one day while Brendan went with Cheryl. Neither of them said it out loud but it was obvious they would try to find something for each other during that afternoon, because it was impossible to try and get something for your partner if you were with them almost around the clock. Brendan dropped Ste to Amy's place even when the walk would have only taken him about fifteen minutes, but another thing either of them wanted to admit was how hard it still was to be apart. Kids were in a afternoon activity group so they had few hours time just for them. Amy was already waiting outside her flat and gave Brendan a wave in the car.

"Don't let her buy me rat poison." Brendan mumbled while awkwardly waving back to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you she doesn't hate you." Ste stroked his beard and when Brendan turned to look at him he got a kiss. "She's just worried about me."

"Yeah and she thinks I'm taking an advantage of you." Brendan said and then his eyes raked over Ste's body. "And not just financially..."

"Should I tell her details of all the ways you use me?" Ste laughed before pushing the door open.

"Don't you dare."

"I'll text you, yeah? Bye now, love you." It always felt strange to leave even when they were apart just for few hours.

"Love you too. Let me know when to come and pick you up." Brendan gave him a wink before driving off. Ste wondered would he ever stop feeling like luckiest man on earth when he Brendan said he loved him.

He and Amy took a bus in town and it was nice to have her all to himself for a while. He loved the kids to death but it was sometimes hard to talk properly about anything while they were around, so now they could be more free with their words. It was kinda bizarre for Ste that they used to be a couple, when they worked so much better as friends. Not to mention that Ste had discovered the pleasures of bottoming which he never could have done with her.

"So," she asked after they had reached the shops and she noticed Ste watching some beard care kits, "How is Brendan?"

"He's doing really well, his arm is almost as good as it used to be, his trainer is really good." Brendan's physical therapy had been switched to a personal trainer who he met few times a week in a gym and who helped him to do the right kind of exercises without damaging the healing nerves and muscles. It had helped Brendan's mood a lot after him feeling frustrated for not being able to train and worrying he would get out of shape. "And he's actually really into Christmas, can't wait for you to see our place, he's been decorating it like mad."

Amy squeezed her lips tight just long enough for Ste to see it. Brendan had been right, she had her doubts but Ste hadn't told him about the conversations he had with her when he told Amy he and Brendan were buying a house together. _But you have only known him for few months, I know you care for him but are you sure you know him well enough, what if the reality hits and you are stuck..._ Ste knew Amy was just looking after him, but he also knew she could never understand what it was like with him and Brendan. Sure there was lots of things in both of their pasts which they didn't know yet, but it didn't matter. They both knew they had found what they had been looking for and that this was it forever.

"And how are you? Like, really? Are you still seeing your...?" Amy asked carefully, lowering her voice so other shoppers wouldn't hear her.

"I'm good. The holiday and moving into a new place has helped." It was true. After Dublin he hadn't had his nightmares, the ones which always ended with Walker killing Brendan in front of his eyes. Those always made him wake up screaming in horror and the only thing to calm him was Brendan cradling him against his chest while Ste cried and clung on to him. But now he started to feel like those horrible events were behind them and only thing to remind him of them were Brendan's scars. "Seriously, Ames, you don't have to worry about me. I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear. That's nice one."

Ste was running his fingers over a fancy red scarf, made with silk "Mmm. Might get this one. For Cheryl." He added when Amy lifted an eyebrow questionably.

They managed to get some shopping done and Ste was pleased with his findings for Brendan. He also bought massive amounts of chocolate from sale and when it was time to get kids home he gave a ring for Brendan and agreed a spot where he could come and pick them up.

Ste couldn't help but lean over from his seat and give Brendan a quick kiss even when he was aware Amy giving them studying looks from the backseat. "Hiya. How was Cheryl? Did you find anything nice?"

"She sends her love. You too, Amy." Brendan got a thin smile as a reply from her. "And she had several bags when I dropped her off so I guess she made some good findings. What about you?" He tried to have a peek to Ste's shopping bag. "What did ya get for me?"

"Hands off." Ste slapped his wrist playfully. Everything was nicely wrapped up by the sales persons but he liked to keep the suspense. "You'll see in Christmas."

"You better hide them well or I might not be able to control myself." Brendan grinned and quick glance to Amy showed Ste that she, as usual, was completely transfixed about their exchange. He knew she had hard time to place this Brendan to the solemn one she had got to known before.

"Where's your prezzies, then, so I can have a peek for what you got for me?"

"I'm not gonna tell ye. They are all well hidden. So," He cleared his throat and glanced to Amy trough the mirror. "How are you Amy? Kid's being good?"

"We are all fine, thank you. Kids are looking forward for the sleepover."

Amy's relative were arranging some kind of family Christmas over Manchester, so Amy and Ste had come to an agreement that the kids would spend few nights with him and Brendan, and would go back with Amy at 23rd where they would leave to Manchester the next day to spend rest of the Christmas there. Ste had been pretty upset at first for not having them over for Christmas day, but eventually he had got excited about building up the holidays with the kids and then have a cosy, intimate Christmas with Brendan when it was just the two of them.

On 21st Brendan had to leave early to the gym for his last appointment with his trainer before the holidays. He had been out of the bed before Ste had had the opportunity for a blowjob, so he put all his energy for cooking while Brendan was away. When Brendan got back few hours later their kitchen had been transformed into a bakery, with several different kind of pastries, pies, cookies and fruit cakes on the making.

"Have you gone nuts?" Brendan asked when he walked to Ste for a welcome kiss. "You do realise there's just two of us?"

"Yeah I know, but I thought about the party, people would want some Christmas treats, won't they?"

"It's a dinner, Steven, not a party. Looks delicious though." Brendan quickly swiped some dough which had dropped on the table and sucked his thumb clean. "Mmh."

"You like it?" Ste had hard time to look away from his mouth. Brendan was sweaty from the gym and Ste could see the veins in his arms being more prominent from the workout.

"Divine." Brendan noticed the way Ste looked at him. "How long is that lot going to stay in the oven?"

"Half an hour." Ste slid the new batch of tarts in and walked to him, slid his hands on Brendan's waist. "You know, we haven't done it in the kitchen yet."

"That so?" Brendan glanced the counter. "Don't wanna make a mess of your cakes..."

Ste quickly tossed the cooling cakes to side and soon as there was space Brendan's hands were around him and lifting him on the counter. Ste looped his arms around him when they kissed and Brendan's hands were working on the zipper of Ste's pants.

Then Brendan phone started to ring. "Leave it." Ste mumbled between kisses and Brendan did, only soon as it stopped ringing it started again.

Brendan groaned and reached it out from his pocket. "It's Chez." Ste was nibbling his neck while he answered. "Hey, sis."

Ste could hear her high-pitched voice while he licked his way up to Brendan's ear. Brendan's hand had frozen against Ste's dick when he listened. Then to Ste's disappointment he pulled back. He could still hear Chez going on and on. _I'm sorry_ , Brendan mouthed and made some grunting noises and hums to the phone while he retreated from the kitchen to upstairs.

Ste was full on pouting and tried to get his boner down with more baking. It took a long time before Brendan came down and he had showered and changed clothes which made Ste more annoyed.

"Sorry." Brendan hugged his arm around him from behind and kissed his neck. "Chez got a thing going. Nate's mum has been ill, and he took an earlier flight to Ireland. Chez refused to go with him until Christmas Eve like they originally planned because she hates her, and now she's complaining to me about not being with him... Are you in a mood?"

"No." Ste lied but pushed Brendan's arm off from him when the tired to stroke Ste's belly. "We need to get the kids soon, we ain't got time."

"To be continued, then." Brendan slapped his bum instead and took a closer look for the bakes. "Is that a Spotted Dog?"

"Yeah. Thought we could have it today with the kids, I remember you mentioned it being one of your mum's favourites, so..." And then Ste was grabbed in a hold so tight he could hardly breathe when being pressed against Brendan's chest.

"Thank you, Steven." Brendan mumbled against his hair and for a while Ste forgot his annoyance of not getting sex.

They drove to pick up the kids and after that it was all about them. They hadn't seen the house yet because Ste had wanted it to be all furnished and decorated first, and once they saw all the Christmas decorations they got even more hyped than they were before. Lucas kept running around and pointing stuff and Leah wanted Brendan to carry her around the apartment and show where everything was. The kids loved their room in the upstairs, and Ste had got them a small fake tree of their own which he hadn't let Brendan decorate so they could all do it together and the kids loved it (Ste had to nudge Brendan several times from getting too perfectionist with the decorations process).

They walked around a bit before dinner, showed kids the neighbourhood and parks they had near by, and once they got back home kids wanted Brendan to play board games with Brendan while Ste made the food. At one point he sneaked on the door and had a little peek for three of them sitting on the floor and playing Snakes and Ladders. The sight was so cosy, to see the man he loved hanging with his kids, that he thought he might explode with happiness.

After dinner it was telly time, some Christmas animations and Brendan did well pretending he was interested about the silly plot, but Ste could see the sort of relief in him once the kids had their wash and a goodnight story. He almost crashed on the sofa letting out a long sigh and Ste instantly cuddled up with him, giving his beard several kisses.

"You did well." He said. "The kids love you."

"Yeah? They are good kids, it's just..."

"A handful, I know. We should have them more often now, and give Amy a breather. I'm proud how good you are with them."

"Thanks." Brendan gave him a tired smile. "Any of that Spotted Dog left?"

So they finished that with a glass of whiskey and some crappy TV show neither of them really focused on before heading to bed themselves. Once under the blankets Brendan held Ste's face and kissed him deep, which made Ste's body flush with the familiar warmth and desire. He lifted his leg on top of Brendan's hip and hugged himself closer so their groins were touching, only their underwear to separate them. Brendan slid his hand down from Ste's neck, over his back to his bum and soon as he squeezed Ste let out a moan.

Brendan pulled back. "Steven, we can't."

"What?" and when Brendan shushed him he whispered "What do you mean we can't?"

"Because you're noisy." Brendan gave him a quick peck. "The kids will hear and think I'm murdering you."

"No they won't. I'll be quiet, I promise." Ste pulled Brendan closer again, rocking his hips to get the friction for his hardening dick. Brendan's hand found his way inside Ste's boxers and his fingers slid down Ste's crack to his hole and over his perineum to his balls. Ste couldn't stop himself groaning which instantly made Brendan remove his hand. "Brendan, come on."

"No, you'll wake them up. Let's just sleep, yeah?" He laughed at Ste's pout and hugged him against his chest, and every time Ste tried to touch his bum or groin he took his hand away until Ste accepted his fate. It was hard to get any sleep while being annoyed and horny, and Brendan smelling so good and feeling so strong and secure next to him, but he kept stroking Ste's neck in a way which eventually made him to drop off with a thought of their shared shower in the morning.

Only he was woken up with Brendan sliding off the bed and sounds of telly from the downstairs. Brendan noticed Ste was waking up and leaned to kiss him quickly before putting on his t-shirt and trackies. "Go back to sleep if you want, I'll sort the kids," and then he was off the room before Ste had properly processed what he had said.

So he had to shower alone while Brendan was making kids some breakfast, and even when he loved the idea that his lover was looking after his kids so well he was also getting frustrated for not being able to fully show how much he appreciated the said lover. Ste tried to bring himself off in the shower but it just left him more frustrated, because after getting used to how good Brendan's touch felt it was no where near as fun trying to do it alone.

Once he went downstairs wrapped up in their dressing gown the telly's volume had been turned down and the kids sat in front of it eating toast. "Morning you little monsters," Ste said and to them and found Brendan in the kitchen sorting out some toast for them. Ste walked on to him and slotted himself in Brendan's arms for a hug. "Morning to you too."

"Morning." Brendan gave him a squeeze and kissed his hair. "There's coffee going and toast is done, I'll have a quick wash now, okay?"

"In a minute." Ste had got used to getting some morning cuddles in bed and he tried to soak in Brendan's warmth now, breathing in his scent before reluctantly letting him go. Then he got himself the toast and some mini mince pies before joining the kids to watch some Christmassy kids shows while Brendan had his shower.

They had a lovely day, going in the market to get some last ingredients for the foods Ste was planning to do for the next day, and they helped the kids to buy a present for their mum. They saw Santa and where Leah instantly wanted to go and greet him Lucas was scared and wanted his dad to go with him. Brendan hung back and took photos, and then they let the kids to decide which one to send to Amy. They had their lunch in town and then some hot coco from the stall to keep them warm and Brendan got himself a mulled wine. Back at home they had a skype call with Brendan's lads and Leah and Lucas seemed shy at first but Declan had such a strong calm presence even through the screen that he soon got the kids telling more about themselves. Ste could hardly wait for him and Paddy to come over so they could meet his babies in person. And later when kids had already gone to bed Ste filled their stockings and Brendan helped him to place the presents under the tree so the kids would see them soon as they came down.

It was all pretty much exactly the kind of Christmas time Ste had always wished. When he was a kid his mum was usually too drunk to arrange anything, or Ste wasn't home at all if he wanted to avoid his step-dad. When he was with Amy they hardly had any money but they had done their best to make most of it, Ste had nicked some foods in store or little toys for Leah so she would have the best experiences. By the time Lucas arrived he had managed to get working with Tony and they were able to see more effort, but his and Amy's relationship had started to change and it was harder to keep on faking that everything was okay between them. Last year he had spent the Christmas day with Amy and kids, returned to his empty house and had fell asleep on the couch alone. Now he had a new home with a man he loved, he had his kids with them and even when it wasn't officially Christmas yet Ste still felt like it was the best he had ever had.

It would have been better with some sex in it, but once again after they had gone to bed he was denied. Brendan did lay on top of him, kissing him deeply but soon as Ste tried to move things along he pulled away.

"You are being such a dick." Ste crumbled and Brendan let out a laugh.

"Well it's not me who's noisy." He took a hold of Ste's dick though his undies which instantly made him moan out. Brendan laughed again. "See? You don't have a mute button."

"It's unfair." Ste pouted when Brendan settled next to him. "You could gag me." He was only half joking.

"Maybe some other time." Brendan stroked his lips, clearly imagining it. "You can survive one more night."

"I might starve." Ste sighed. "I have my needs, you know."

"Mmm. Is that why you have been munching on sweets these few days?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"I have seen you, sucking those candies and nibbling away the tarts more than usual. Is it me who needs to worry about dating a tubby?" Brendan stroked his knuckles on Ste's flat belly and Ste could see the gleam of his teeth in the dark when he grinned.

"Shuddup. I need some satisfaction. Besides, it's Christmas. Eating until you pass out is kinda the thing." He could feel the low laugh rumbling from Brendan. "Brendan? Do you think the kids are having a good time?"

"Of course they do. Why do you ask?"

"Because, it's the first time I'll have them like this, all to meself without Amy being there to make things perfect, and I keep thinking is this something they will remember when they are older, or will they remember the ones before when I couldn't give them this."

"Come here." Brendan hugged him tight. "You are a good father, Steven. The kids know that and that's what they'll remember. Even when they get older and can't remember which Christmas was which, the one thing they'll know is that their daddy loves them."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's try to get some sleep, yeah, the kids will probably be up in few hours and get crazy with their presents."

He was right. It was hardly seven when Ste was woken up by excited shrieks from downstairs and Brendan was stirring next to him. They shared a quick kiss before getting up and going to see what the kids were up to.

It was a busy morning, kids being hyper about the presents and that they could open them already when it wasn't officially Christmas yet. They seemed pleased with what they got, lot of artist tools and few books for Leah and Lucas was going through a superhero phase so he got some simple legos as well as clothes and sticker set with different kind of comic book characters on them. Brendan seemed bit overwhelmed but in a good way, like he couldn't believe that these kids felt comfortable for him being around and cuddling up in a sofa with him, Lucas going on and on about Superman and Leah wanting to draw Brendan to one of her new sketch books. Ste dug out the chocolates and some biscuits he had made the other day, and they ended up spending most of the morning in pyjamas and just chilling together in front of the telly until it was time to start preparing food and clean the place up for the evening.

They had informed their guests that the dinner would be at six because the kids would need to be back at home and in bed before nine, but of course others were welcomed to stay longer after Amy and kids would leave. Ste and Brendan moved the dining table from one room to another, because even when the kitchen was large enough Ste thought it would be more fancier to eat in the living room. Ste threw the turkey in the oven and started with the side dishes while Brendan and the kids begun to get the place tidied up.

"Alright? I sent the kids up to tidy their room." Brendan emerged in the kitchen and stoked his hand down Ste's back. "Looks delicious. And food looks great too."

"Ha, cheesy." Ste grinned and Brendan captured his lips with his own.

"You taste like biccies." Brendan gave his bum a squeeze. "Looking forward for tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Can't wait to people see our place." Ste dried his hands and looped them around Brendan's shoulders. "I'm proud of it, me, can't wait to show it off. Are you still okay for them coming? Well it would be kinda late to cancel it it you weren't."

"I'm fine, it's just a dinner. You know what I'm looking forward tho? Us being alone." Brendan breathed the last words against Ste's ear, sending shivers down on his spine.

"Aww, and I thought I was the romantic one." Ste ran his hands down on Brendan's arms, giving his biceps a squeeze. Then they were kissing again, in a way that in normal situation would lead on to something else. Ste had to force himself to pull back and then Leah was calling for Brendan.

Brendan let out a exaggerated sigh. "Duty calls." He kissed Ste once more with another squeeze and then left to see what it was that Leah wanted to show him, leaving Ste to continue his cooking and munching more of the chocolates to give him some oral satisfaction.

As Ste has guessed, Amy was first to arrive. She smiled when Ste opened the door for her and he was glad to see nothing but genuine joy in her face. "It looks so nice!" She said pointing out the lights Brendan had hung up on top of the door and on the little tree they had in their front yard.

"Just wait till you see the insides." Ste said and gestured her to move forward. Her mouth dropped a bit when she saw all the decoration. There was hardly a surface which didn't have anything on it, even the rail of the staircase was wrapped in the green garlands with red and golden baubles.

"Wow."

"I know. Let me show you around."

Kids came running and talked over one another, explaining all the things they had been doing over the past few days and what kind of presents they got. Ste realised he maybe should have held back with the treats with them cause they were both pretty hyper and Amy gave him a long look but didn't say anything. Maybe she was feeling bad for taking the kids so far away for Christmas and understood why Ste had felt the need to treat them. Brendan hung back, looking bit wary like he always did with Amy around, like he was expecting her to start telling him how he was just taking advantage of Ste. But she did none of that, and Ste could see how impressed she was about their new home and the way how kids clung on to him.

"Oh I got you something." Amy said once they finished their house tour and had returned to the living room. "As a Christmas gift. Well, kids chose them so..."

"Aw, thank you!" Ste took the gift Amy handed to him and Brendan looked surprised when Amy gave him a small gift bag too.

"Thank you, Amy, you shouldn't..."

"Kids wanted to get you something and... We hope you like it." Amy seemed just as awkward.

"Look at these, Bren, aren't these great!" Ste had delved into his gift and pulled out two fancy photo frames. One of them was empty, but the other had picture of Leah and Lucas in them. "This one will go on the best place of the house, here, don't it look nice." He placed the pic on top of the fireplace.

"And you can put picture of you and Brendan on the other one." Leah said. "We would have done it but we didn't have any."

"That's so thoughtful. Thank you." Ste gave the kids a hug and for Amy too. "Come on Bre, what did you get?"

Brendan had pulled out a white mug with drawing of a beard on it and a text 'With great beard comes great responsibility'. "This is great, it's.."

"Lucas picked it up." Leah informed and Lucas nodded.

"It's like Spider-man always says." He pitched in. Brendan smiled down on them.

"I love it."

"We have something for you too." Ste dug up one of the gifts they still had under the tree. "Here ya are."

"This is heavy." Amy ripped off the paper. "Oh wow." It was a new kettle, one of the expensive brands Ste had never even heard of before until he and Brendan had been on shopping and found their way in the household section of the department store. "Thank you so much, it looks really posh!"

"It was Bren's idea." Ste said. "Your old one does look a bit.. old."

"Now mummy has a kettle and Brendan has a mug." Leah smiled. Ste stroked her hair.

"They do, don't they, it's a good pair, innit?"

Amy and Brendan shared a look and gave each other a careful smile. Ste hoped with all his heart that those two would stop being so suspicious over each other.

Soon after that the doorbell rang and this time it was Cheryl.

"Hiya babe!" She gave Ste a kiss on both cheeks, hugged her brother and looked around the flat curiously. "Oh look what you have done to the place!" She had seen the flat when it was still pretty much empty, when she had dropped some of Brendan's boxes in. "I must admit I miss our Bren's Christmas decorations now, he used to make our place look amazing and now I just have few baubles hanging around! Oh I have something for you twos, here ya are."

"Thanks Chez." Ste took the two bottles of wine she pulled out from her bag and she had a bottle of Jameson too which she handed for Brendan. Brendan gave her a studying look.

"Have you been having some wine at home already, Chez?"

"Just a wee glass or two." She waved her hand. "I had a call from Nate and he sends his love. It's his own fault for not being here, rushing to his mum soon as she complains about something, I hope he's not this clingy to her when we get married. Well I'm flying there tomorrow so she can tell me how unsuitable to him I am... Oh hello sweetie!" She seemed only now notice the kids when Leah came to stand next to her, stopping her rants. "And Amy, lovely to see you. Hi, Lucas! Bless him, he's gone shy."

"Make yourself comfortable, we'll just pop these away. Would you like something to drink?" Ste asked before making his way to kitchen.

"Glass of that red would be nice, if you don't mind."

"Hope you're not driving." Brendan said quietly and once they were in the kitchen he shook his head. "She's never been good with her drinks, how very un-Irish that is."

"She's just missing Nate." Ste opened a bottle and poured a glass for her, himself and Amy. "Hey, how come Nate doesn't have an Irish accent if he lives in Ireland?"

"He's not Irish. His family are those posh Englishmen who came in and took some land and decided to be lords and ladies over the poor Irish peasants. Nate's mum owns the estate now and I have only met her once, the hag. But Nate's alright, you'd never guess his origins."

"Oh. That explains a lot." They took the wine, Brendan's whiskey and kid's lemonade and made their way in the living room where Cheryl was admiring kids presents and Amy's new kettle. "Here Chez, I'll give you your prezzie now 'cause we're not seeing you after you fly off."

"Oh Ste, you shouldn't have." She still eagerly took her gift and tore it open. "Oh babe, they are lovely, thank you!" She squealed as she pulled out pair of big, colorful earrings.

"They look really nice." Amy complimented, but gave Ste a quick curious glance which Ste tried to pretend he didn't notice.

Tony was next to arrive. "Greetings for your new home." He gave Ste a quick, manly hug and firm handshake to Brendan before handing him a bottle of wine. "Little housewarming gift."

"Thank you, Tony, we are glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, I left Stacy in charge and everyone knows their job so I figured they could manage a few hours without me there."

"We are eating in the living room tonight," Ste took him through and Brendan went to get Tony a glass to drink, when the doorbell was ringing again. Ste left Tony to greet the others and went to open, this time it was Mitzeee and Riley.

There was string of greetings, first from them to Ste and Brendan, then to the other guests. They got some more wine from Riley and Ste went to help Brendan with the drinks while others got comfortable.

"Did you see the way Tony was looking at her?" Ste whispered when pouring more glasses. Mitzeee had come in looking more casual and not as full Mitzeee she was when cameras were near by, but her dress was still tight nevertheless. "He looked like his eyes were popping out. And what are we going to do with all this wine, everyone is bringing us some."

"We shouldn't need to worry about that, this is the third glass for Chez." Brendan groaned. "If she goes on this rate she won't be up for the dinner."

"We should start soon before the turkey goes dry in the oven. Where is Joel, has he rang you or anything?"

"Nope. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I bet he's leaving it to the last second just to wind be up." Ste mumbled and Brendan smiled. He reached to wipe Ste's cheek where Mitzeee has kissed him.

"Lipstick." He said and then kissed him there too. "Don't worry about Joel. We can start without him if he's not here soon. Open." He slid a chocolate candy in Ste's open mouth, then took hold of his face and kissed him, sucking the candy in his own mouth.

"You're disgusting." Ste laughed.

"And yet you love me." Brendan grinned and took the drinks out.

After waiting a bit longer Ste gave up and started to get the food ready to be served, when the doorbell finally rang for the last time and Brendan went to open. Ste could hear Joel's greetings and apologies for being late, but Ste was already pretty annoyed about that. That wouldn't be a good start for his attempts to make their relationship better, so he put on his best smile when he walked for the living room to say hi to him. He was sensing some hostility from the young man from the way he went formal and shook Ste's hand and gave him a grave nod, but then Joel got chatting with Mitzeee and seemed to visibly relax. Ste suddenly remembered that Mitzeee had once dated Joel's dad and imagining her as Joel's stepmom was pretty bizarre. Cheryl had got on talking with Amy about Nate and Amy listened politely, kids were showing off their toys for their uncle Tony (who kept throwing long glances towards Mitzeee) and Riley and Brendan seemed to be stuck in some sort of awkward conversation. Ste rushed to rescue his man, nudging his sleeve.

"Bren, could you help me with the food please?"

"I'll come too!" Amy informed and quickly rushed after them. "Your sister is pretty drunk." She whispered to Brendan in the kitchen.

"I'll take her some water but I doubt she'll drink that." Brendan sighed. With the three of them they managed to carry the turkey and the sides on the table which Brendan and the kids had already set ready earlier.

"Right, everyone, take your seats, hope you'll like the food." Ste gestured towards the table.

There was choir of excited sighs and everyone saying how good the food looked, and Ste felt himself flushing with pride. This is what he loved about cooking, to see people enjoying what he had made. It was a tight squeeze to get eight adult sitting on the table but they managed, and the kids weren't that into fancy dinner anyway so they were pleased with having theirs by the small table they had near the sofa where they could watch Christmas cartoons while eating. Cheryl and Riley sat at the ends of the table, Amy, Ste and Mitzeee sitting on the other side and Joel, Brendan and Tony on opposite of them. The conversation was first about the quality of the food and then moved into restaurant business, with Tony and Ste talking about the possible locations Ste had thought about to his place. Mitzeee piped in every now and then and even Riley had some suggestions and ideas. On the other end of the table Cheryl had chunked down her god knows how manyeth glass of wine and went on and on about Nate's mum to poor Joel and Amy who were stuck closest to her. Brendan had is eye on her, reaching to pour her more water from the can every now and then but she was still more interested about her red wine.

"... So that's why Ste has a good chance to make it, because he already has a name in the business." Ste forced his focus back on the conversation, when Tony was still giving his thoughts about Ste's new restaurant. He could hardly take his eyes of from Mitzeee, who was smiling politely as she was used to get people's attention like that. Riley on the other hand didn't seem that pleased from it and kept glancing Tony while eating, and every time he put his fork down he rested his hand on Mitzeee's arm

Ste took a look on his other side and noticed to his relief that Amy had managed to change the subject and she was now telling Cheryl about her work at school, and Cheryl almost had tears in her eyes when she was clearly imagining all the kids Amy was helping like she was some kind of saviour. Brendan and Joel had a low conversation, something about their old rivalry firm in security, which had offered Joel a position now when Brendan had quit his practise. Joel seemed unsure should he take it on, and Brendan was giving his blessings to it if it was what Joel wanted. When Brendan noticed Ste was watching him he gave him a quick wink which made Ste warm all over from the inside.

He slid his foot under the table, until he found Brendan's leg and started to rub it, inching higher. Brendan was still very much talking with Joel but Ste could tell his attention was on him, and he could see the small smile playing on Brendan's lips, something he had learned to spot and which he was pretty sure was invisible to everyone else. Ste inched his foot a bit higher.

Brendan looked around the table for people's plates. "Right, anyone up for dessert?" Others were eagerly nodding.

Brendan pushed his chair back and rose up.

Ste's foot was still on someone's leg.

He looked in horror the way Tony was leaning more and more towards Mitzeee over the table, exited gleam in his eyes, thinking it was her fondling him.

Ste quickly pulled his foot back and pushed himself up too. "I'll come and help you."

"What's with you?" Brendan asked in the kitchen when they were getting the puddings and tarts ready. "You look all flushed."

"Do I? Maybe it's the wine. Or the sugar." Ste did not want to tell him that his sexual frustration had lead him for a little foot play with his father figure. Instead he pushed himself a bit closer to Brendan. "Maybe I keep imagining what I'd like to do to a hot Irishman..."

"Yeah?" Brendan tilted his head in a way which Ste loved. "What's in your mind?"

"Is there any more wine?" Cheryl busted in the kitchen. She halted when Ste and Brendan pulled away from each other. "Aww you guys." She clasped her hands to her heart and there were tears in her eyes. "You two are so adorable."

"Okay, I think that's enough wine." Brendan grunted.

"Like, I have never seen our Bren this happy, Ste you have no idea, the way he looks at you it's just..." She let out a long sigh and her voice was breaking. "I'm so happy for you two and I wish Nate would be here to share this experience." Then she started to sob dramatically. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Can you manage with the desserts? I'll take care of Cheryl." He asked from Ste.

"Yeah, sure." Ste took the tray and on his way out he balanced it on one arm so he could pat Cheryl on the shoulder. "You know we all love you, Chez." Brendan was guiding her to sit down by the time Ste stepped out from the kitchen.

"Ste, me and the kids need to start leaving after the dessert, it's a long drive tomorrow and I don't want to go too much past their bedtime." Amy said while helping Ste to serve the dishes.

"Of course. I'm glad you could come anyways."

"It's been great. The food was amazing."

"It really was." Mitzeee said while licking her spoon clean. "I'll have such hard time to choose where to eat in the future, your place or Tony's." She flashed Tony one of her famous smiles which made him blush.

"Yeah, ta." Joel grunted awkwardly, the first words after his greetings which he had said directly to Ste during the whole evening. "Did you make everything yourself?"

"Of course I did, mate, I'm a bloody chef." Ste threw back.

"Ste, the language." Amy shushed but the kids seemed to be too focused on their sticky toffee puddings. "Where's Cheryl, by the way, she was kinda wobbly when she left the table a moment ago."

"Brendan's taking care of her." Ste reassured.

"You didn't get her the scarf, then." Amy whispered.

"Yeah, no, I took it back and found those earrings on the craft shop we went with the kids. Anyone wants seconds?"

Riley was the only one who still had any space left, others were looking stuffed but pleased. Amy asked the kids to get their stuff together and they rushed to upstairs to get their bags. Amy said her goodbyes to other guests and Ste went to see her and the kids off to the door. Brendan emerged from the kitchen to give the kids a hug and after a long hesitation he leaned towards Amy and they had a quick shoulder against shoulder contact before they hastily pulled apart. They waved to the kids from the door until they couldn't see them anymore, and returned inside.

"How is Cheryl?" Ste asked.

"Better, I made her drink couple pints of water, She's less emotional now."

"Good."

"It wasn't just Nate which has upset her. It's... She's got a call from our dad and it's... She's not handling that very well."

"Oh." It was obvious that Brendan didn't have any connection to their father, but Ste had never thought how it all affected on Cheryl. "Does she know about the..?"

"Some of it. She's learned about it when I moved to live with her, I shouldn't have... Anyway, she's not been seeing him after that and every time he calls she gets upset."

"Are you okay?" Ste asked and when Brendan nodded he gave him a quick kiss but they were interrupted by Mitzeee's voice.

"RILEY!"

They rushed in to living room where Joel was hanging on Riley's shoulder, pulling him away from Tony who looked shocked and was half fallen on the couch, while Mitzeee tried to help him back up.

"He's been on to you all nigh!" Riley seemed furious. "She's with me, get it?!" He shouted at Tony.

"Now listen to me, mister!" Mitzee turned to Riley and poked his chest. "Just because I live with you don't mean you can tell me who I can talk to! We've been having a conversation and I'm not going to ask your permission to that! I have known Tony for years and you have no right to treat him like this! Now apologise!"

"But he was – he was flirting with you!" Joel had let go of Riley now when he wasn't trying to jump on Tony again, and Riley started to look embarrassed. "You can't deny that!"

"So what? You think I can go anywhere without guys trying to flirt with me? I mean, look at me." She gestured to herself. "If you can't handle that people think I'm gorgeous you need to find someone more toned down, because I'm not having this kind of behaviour from anyone. Now, apologise so we can continue our evening."

Riley looked like he would much rather eat glass but after a few second he took a deep breath in and turned towards Tony. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Tony still seemed bit shaken but he too look embarrassed, probably from his own behaviour towards Mitzeee. "Shake on it?" He extended his hand and Riley grudgingly took it.

"Right. Good." Mitzeee nodded. There was a awkward silence, until Cheryl appeared on the doorway, smudges of mascara on her cheeks but smiling tiredly.

"Did I miss the dessert?"

::::::

After that little incident the evening went pretty well. They put on some music on the background, had some more drinks except for Cheryl who stick on the juice, nibbled away the mini mince pies and little tartlets Ste placed on the sofa table. And they talked, Mitzeee told about planning to do something else once her contract ends with the studio, Tony was telling about his Christmas plans, Cheryl looked forward for tomorrow when she could fly to see Nate again. Joel was bit quiet but after a few more drinks even he opened up about his troubles of deciding what he would want to do in the future. He dreamed about getting into music business and maybe study that too, and he could do some random gigs for the security company over weekends and school holidays.

After that they ended up talking about Christmas traditions and they had a good laugh with some funny stories they shared, and even when Riley and Tony did exchange some semi-hostile looks specially when Mitzeee was talking they managed to suppress their desire to battle over her. Ste was having fun, but he was sitting next to Brendan on the couch and Brendan's arm was around his waist, his thumb rubbing against Ste's side in a way that made him wish the guests would just leave already.

It was Tony who left first, saying he would pop in the restaurant before closing time. Not long after that Mitzeee and Riley said they would leave too. Brendan called them a cab and while Riley went in the bathroom Mitzeee gave them both a long hug in the hallway.

"Thank you so much for having us and sorry about the.. boys being boys, eh?"

"It's our pleasure to have you, Anne." Brendan said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come again, yeah?"

"I'll come alone next time, so we can have a proper chat about... About everything." She beamed at him and looked a bit emotional. She too had been scared about loosing Brendan. "Well, what are you boys going to do for your first Christmas, without kids running around?"

"I think we can come up with something." Ste said and slid his hand on Brendan's bum. Mitzeee's smile couldn't have been wider.

"Oh you must tell me everything next time."

"Jesus, Anne." Brendan groaned, but then Riley was coming back down and taxi was honking on the street as a sign it had arrived. Then there was just Cheryl and Joel left.

Cheryl didn't seem to have any rush on leaving, she kept sucking her juice and going on and on about what she and Nate had planned to do on Christmas in Ireland. Ste gave Brendan a pained look.

"You know, Chez, maybe you should get home so you are well rested for your flight, hmm?" Brendan suggested.

"Oh, it's only in the afternoon, I have no hurry." She waved her hand. "Maybe I could stay here, I could sleep on the couch and get back home in the morning to pick up my bags and..."

Shit. Ste didn't know how to make it clear that they didn't want anyone staying over, not tonight when they were both dying for some good fuck. But Joel seemed to pick up the vibe in the room because he stood up.

"Come on Cheryl, let's share a cab, come on. You feel much better in your own bed, yeah? And having a good shower and clean clothes."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe you're right." She stood up too. "I just get my purse."

"Thank you." Brendan said to Joel after Cheryl had left the room. He patted the lad on the back and Joel seemed to flush with it. Ste could see it now, the fatherly bond Brendan had for him and how Joel wanted Brendan's acceptance.

They helped Cheryl put on her coat and made sure she had everything, and when the cab arrived they said their goodbyes. "I'll make sure she gets home safely." Joel said and Brendan and Ste waved when they drove off.

Ste pushed the door close after them, turned to look Brendan and then they both let out a long sigh. They took a step towards each other and Ste slotted himself in Brendan's arms, rested his cheek against his shoulder. "I guess that went fine, don't you?"

"Yeah, well... Regarding everything."

"It could have been much worse." Ste pulled back so they could look at each other. "It was kinda like family dinners ought to be, right? Someone getting drunk, bit of fighting... I'm glad it's over, though."

"Yeah? Me too." Brendan kissed him and Ste's body was instantly reacting to it, and this time he didn't have to worry anyone walking on them. They went on some time before finally coming up for air.

"Let's get the food in the fridge, and rest can wait till tomorrow, yeah? Come on."

They cleaned just the most important things off, and then Ste left Brendan to sort out the trash while he run upstairs in the bathroom. Once he came out the lights from the downstairs were turned off and there was just a dim light of their nightstand lamp shining from their bedroom.

Brendan was sitting on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and Ste was instantly there, standing between his legs, arms looped around his shoulders as they kissed long and deep, letting themselves to enjoy their privacy. Brendan's hands were lazily stroking Ste's sides and bum, up and down, giving him squeezes when he had enough flesh in his hands. Ste slid his hands underneath Brendan's shirt and then pushed it off him completely, letting his palms stroke over his muscles. His hand felt the texture of the scar tissue on Brendan's right shoulder and it made him deepen the kiss, needing to feel the proof that Brendan was alive and well.

He pulled back just a little so they could have an eye contact.

"I have something for you. Early Christmas present, as a reward for you doing so well tonight."

"Yeah?" Brendan's hands squeezed his bum harder. "Get off your pants, then."

But instead Ste pulled away from him and walked quickly for their closet. Brendan looked at him curiously and then lifted his eyebrows when Ste got out a classy green box with a purple ribbon around it. Ste went back to him and handed him the box. Brendan took it and experimented the weight on his hands.

"What's this? Can I open it?"

"Of course." Ste looped his hands around his shoulders again and leaned against him while Brendan pulled the ribbon open and lifted up the cover.

Inside was the red scarf Amy had seen Ste buying during their shopping. Brendan pulled it out, lifted it so it unravelled and showed how long it was. He let out a laugh and looked at Ste.

"Well it's very pretty but I'm not a scarf person."

"I know. It's for me. Or you using it for me. If you'd like to... Tie my hands, sometimes."

"Oh." Brendan looked at him with such intensity that Ste felt hot all over. He lifted the scarf up and stroked it against Ste's arm. "You wanna try it now, then?"

"Yes please." Ste's breath was already getting quicker.

"Take of your clothes."

Ste took a step back and started to strip. He did it slowly, not taking his eyes off from Brendan while opening his shirts buttons one by one before slipping it off. Brendan kept sitting, eyes running over Ste as he played with the scarf in his hands like he was already imagining how to wrap it around Ste's wrists. Ste could see his eyes getting darker with lust and how there was a notable tightness in his pants when Ste slid his hands into his own trousers, pushed them down and kicked them off from his feet. He saw Brendan swallow and his whole body was buzzing. He had used to be insecure about his body, and some days he still was, but when Brendan looked at him the way he did now Ste felt confident, wanted.

Brendan grabbed his hand before Ste removed his underwear and pulled him closer. Ste stood between his legs again, hands steady on Brendan's shoulders when he ran his palms down on Ste's back, to his bum and started to knead it hard while he licked Ste's nipple. When he bit down on it Ste let out a moan and run his hands over his neck, grabbed his hair and kept him there while Brendan nibbled and sucked. Then Brendan licked his way up, standing up during the process and while he pushed his tongue in Ste's mouth he slid his hands under his bum and lifted him up. Ste instantly wrapped his limbs around him when Brendan turned them around and dropped him on the bed and got on top of him, grinding down. His hands grabbed Ste's wrists and pushed them against the mattress while he kept sucking Ste's tongue and he couldn't help the keen noises escaping from him, or his hips trying to rise up to meet Brendan's.

Brendan pushed himself up and manhandled Ste until he was laying nearer on the headboard and then straddled him. "Give us your hand." When Ste lifted his right hand to him Brendan took a firm hold of it, grabbed the scarf and started to tie it around Ste's wrist. Once he was done he lifted Ste's arm over his head and slipped the scarf through the slats of the head board and Ste threw his other arm up so Brendan could tie the other end on that wrist. While he was doing it he was leaning over Ste so his crotch was almost bumbing on his face, and Ste lifted his head so he could nuzzle Brendan's dick through his pants, making him let out a low rumble. Once he was done Brendan leaned back a bit and stroked Ste's arm.

"Alright?"

"Yeah." Ste tried to move his arms but couldn't, but the ties weren't too tight to cut the blood flow.

"Good." Brendan kept on stroking, looking down at Ste with a mischievous smile on his face. "Now, what should I do with you?"

"Let me suck you." Brendan stroked Ste's bottom lip with his thumb and Ste opened his mouth for it, sucked around it when Brendan slipped it in. He made sure he looked at him straight in the eye the whole time, enjoying the way Brendan's eye grew darker when he watched Ste's mouth. Ste knew how much Brendan loved it when he begged and when he pulled his thumb out Ste was already desperate for it. "Please."

Brendan opened his buckle and zipper annoyingly slow, and Ste was already feeling frustrated that he couldn't touch him. Brendan slid his hand in his pants and pulled out his cock, which made Ste let out a sigh. He couldn't help it, even when it made Brendan smirk and look smug. Ste just loved how it looked, already hard because of him. He could anticipate how it would feel and taste in his mouth and how good it would feel inside him.

Brendan moved a bit closer and leaned in. Ste opened his mouth eagerly and Brendan teased him first, stroking his tip against Ste's bottom lip and tongue before pushing it in. He slid his hands on Ste's neck, rubbing his ears and jawline with his thumbs while supporting his head when Ste sucked him. Brendan didn't thrust much, worrying he would choke Ste with his size, just the tiny movements he couldn't fully stop. Ste closed his eyes and slurped over him, sucked the head and played with the thick veins with his tongue. He got lost with it and when Brendan pulled away he let out a disappointed whimper.

"I want more."

"I wanna come in you." Brendan leaned down and tilted Ste's face up, pushed his tongue in and sucked the taste of himself from Ste's. Ste was breathless when he pulled back. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good lad." Brendan got off from him and stood next on the bed to strip his pants of completely. He got the wipes out from the drawer, took the lube and walked to the end of the bed. He stroked his hands from Ste's ankles all the way to his groin while kneeling between his legs, looking at him like a hungry animal.

It made Ste feel so excited. It was a game they played, Ste wanting to feel Brendan's strength and being somehow trapped by him, but he knew that Brendan loved him and would never hurt him, that all his attention was to make Ste feel good which gave him the power even when he was pinned down, weighed in half by Brendan's body. Feeling helpless made him feel most powerful. He spread his legs wider for an invitation and his dick was craving for some attention.

He wasn't going to get it though. Brendan knew he wanted it but he was teasing and after slowly peeling away his underwear and releasing his aching dick, instead of blowing him he grabbed Ste's thighs and pushed his bum up. He let out a surprised yelp when he was almost fully on his shoulders, feet dangling over his head. Brendan shuffled into a better position, gave Ste a devilish grin between his legs, used his thumbs to push Ste's bum cheeks wider apart and buried his face on him.

Ste lost thought of everything else than Brendan's tongue on his hole. His noises were out of control, series of moans, curses and pleas when Brendan licked and sucked before Ste's hole let him slip his tongue in. He kept looking at Ste while he ate him and seeing as well as feeling it was almost too much to bare. Ste thought he would come just from that but just when he thought he would Brendan took hold of the base of his dick and pulled his tongue out. "Not yet." His tone was commanding and that alone made Ste ooze out the precum which dripped down to his chest. "I'll tell you when you can come."

"Oh, God."

Brendan waited, kept starving out his urgent desire to come, stroked and kissed his thigh before biting down on it, sucking the lovebites there. When he felt Ste's body relax he returned to rim him. It was the sweetest torture, Brendan making the most animalistic noises while devouring him, making him wet and loose and each time Ste felt he would explode Brendan slowed down and stopped him form coming. Ste lost track of how long it went on, his every fibre was just riled up, his balls humming and aching, the pleasure filled all of him and he just desperately wanted to pour it out but he hadn't got the permission yet.

Finally Brendan seemed pleased with the wreck Ste was, giving his bum last squeeze when pulling his tongue out and letting Ste's bottom to fall back down on the mattress.

"Ready for my cock?" Ste could see he was rock hard too, but he wanted to hear Ste to ask for it. And at this point Ste was so desperate for him, needing to feel the stretch and fullness.

"Bren, please, I want it so bad."

There was a dribble of precum on the head of Brendan's dick and he smeared it against Ste's hole, before taking the lube and stroking some of it on himself. Ste was pretty sure he wouldn't have needed it after the time Brendan had spent licking him open, but Brendan always wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt him that way unless Ste made it very clear he wanted it rough. He teased Ste's hole with his tip to get another plead out from him before pushing in at one motion.

Ste threw his head back and gasped for air, pulling the scarf holding his hands up. He was so full and even with the lube he got that delicious stretch which he could't tell was it pain or pleasure and that's what made it so enjoyable. His legs were spread wide and he had no control over them, no control over anything when Brendan held him firmly on the hips and fucked him deep and hard. The headboard was banging against the wall echoed by Ste's moans and he was so close already, he wanted this to last but knew he couldn't hold off much longer no matter what Brendan's orders were.

"Brendan, please, I need to, I'm gonna, Brendan, please, fuck, Bren, Brendannnn-"

His ramblings turned into full screams and his body was arching when Brendan changed his position just a little, one hand taking hold of Ste's thigh and pushing it even higher to give him a better angle, hitting that spot just right and making it feel like he was filling him even more than Ste had thought would be possible.

"Come on then, come for me," Brendan breathed and Ste was coming all over his stomach so hard that he thought he would pass out. Brendan kept fucking him, hitting his prostate and he was speeding up, Ste could feel him getting tense and his grunts grow louder. "Jesus, look at that, that's a good boy, Steven look at me." And when Ste managed to get back the control of his body enough to open his eyes Brendan was coming too, squeezing his pelvis and thigh hard enough to bruise as he buried himself as deep as he could with the few last thrusts.

They were both gasping hard, Ste's legs were shaking and Brendan was draped over him, heavy, forehead against Ste's and hands gently stroking his face. Ste hand't even been aware he had been crying from the pleasure, until he felt Brendan's thumbs wiping under his eyes and realised his face was wet from something else than just sweat. When Ste could open his eyes again Brendan was watching him intently and there was relief in his eyes when Ste managed to grin.

"You okay?" It seemed he always had to ask, even when Ste was so blissed out he could hardly talk.

"Mmhm." He managed and Brendan kissed him then, slow and deep. He slowly pulled out and Ste could feel his sticky softening dick against his own when Brendan laid atop of him like a protective blanket. Ste's arms were aching a bit from being stretched up but he didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy the attention Brendan gave him. After a while Brendan rolled off him and licked some of the cum away from Ste's belly before getting wipes and cleaning off the rest.

"Jesus, you shot loads." He teased and Ste was getting embarrassed now.

"It's your fault for not giving me any in days."

"Shall we do this next time we have kids, hmm?" Brendan raised his eyebrow and Ste was blushing.

"Don't be daft. But you could at least blow me." He nudged Brendan with his leg. "Can you untie me now, please?"

"I don't know Steven, I kinda like you like this." Brendan nuzzled his armpit before licking his arm all the way up. Then he released first one hand, then the other, and once the scarf was off he examined Ste's wrists. "I don't think that'll bruise."

"Pity." Ste said and Brendan laughed. Then Ste took a wipe and cleaned Brendan's dick in return before Brendan turned off the light and they cuddled up under the blankets. Ste stroked the arm Brendan had around him. "Bren?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you think the neighbours heard?"

"I think the whole neighbourhood heard."

"I've been thinking the lady next door looks at me funny when we ran into each other." Ste laughed. "Maybe we should give them some wine for Christmas present."

"Earplugs, more likely." Brendan smiled.

"Did you like your present, then?" Ste asked. It was obvious he had, but they had been talking about Ste being tied up so long that he wanted to know was it what Brendan had expected.

"I did." Brendan leaned closer and kissed him. "I loved it. I love you."

"I love you too. So, you wanna.. Try it again sometimes?"

"I'm already thinking what else to do with you. It's a long scarf, I'm sure it can be used many ways." He stroked hair off form Ste's forehead in a way which made Ste imagine being blindfolded while tied down, and all the ways Brendan could tease him. The thought lit a fire on Ste's belly again. He was feeling bit sore still, but his desire for Brendan's touch was stronger.

"That sounds promising." He moved a bit so his groin was pressing against Brendan's tight, so he could feel how excited he was.

Brendan let out a laugh. "Seriously? Not got enough yet, then?" but he was already sliding his hand between them, taking hold of Ste's hardening dick. Ste let out a sigh and turned to his back, pulling Brendan on top of him as he went. "Wonder what's made you this horny."

"Dunno," Ste bit the lobe of his ear before pushing Brendan's hand lower, "Must be all that sugar."

* * *

 _Once again I got too carried away and this ended up being much longer and bit darker in points than I originally intended, but I'm just too obsessed to write these two and expand this AU world. Hope you guys like it because I might have started to plan the next follow up fic already..._


End file.
